Rutherford Birchard Hayes (1822-1893)
|long_name=Rutherford Birchard Hayes |titles = President of the USA |signature=Rutherford Hayes Signature.png |beliefs=Methodist |birth_year=1822 |birth_month=10 |birth_day=4 |birth_locality=Delaware, Ohio |birth_nation-subdiv1=Ohio |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1893 |death_month=1 |death_day=17 |death_causes=complications of a heart attack |death_locality=Fremont, Ohio |death_nation-subdiv1=Ohio |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1852 |wedding1_month=12 |wedding1_day=30 |wedding1_locality=Cincinnati |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Ohio |wedding1_nation=United States |globals= }} Biography Rutherford Birchard Hayes (October 4, 1822 – January 17, 1893) was an American politician, lawyer, military leader and the 19th President of the United States (1877–1881). Hayes was elected President by one electoral vote after the highly disputed election of 1876. Losing the popular vote to his opponent, Samuel Tilden, Hayes was the only president whose election was decided by a congressional commission. For a detailed biography, see the Biography tab. 1880 US Census President Hayes was president of the US during the 1880 US Census, and oddly enough, his household was improperly counted twice in the Federal Census of that year - once in Ohio and again in D.C. 1880 US Census - Ohio Transcription of Federal Census - Fremont, Sandusky, Ohio Household: Name Relation Marital Status Gender Race Age Birthplace Occupation Father's Birthplace Mother's Birthplace Rutherford B. HAYES Self M Male W 57 OH President Of U.S. VT VT Lucy Webb HAYES Wife M Female W 48 OH KY OH Webb C. HAYES Son S Male W 24 OH Sec'Y. OH OH Rutherford P. HAYES Son S Male W 21 OH Student OH OH Fanny HAYES Dau S Female W 12 OH At Home OH OH Scott R. HAYES Son S Male W 9 OH At Home OH OH Winnie MONROE Other M Female B 35 OH Domestic Servant --- --- Mary F. MONROE Other S Female B 18 --- Domestic Servant --- --- Isaiah LANCASTER Other S Male B 27 OH Domestic Servant --- --- 1880 US Census - Washington DC Transcription of US Census -Census Place Washington, Washington, D.C., District of Columbia Household: Name Relation Marital Status Gender Race Age Birthplace Occupation Father's Birthplace Mother's Birthplace Rutherford B. HAYES Self M Male W 57 OH President Of The U.S. VT VT Lucy W. HAYES Wife M Female W 48 OH Keeping House KY OH Fanny R. HAYES Dau S Female W 12 OH Attends School OH OH Scott R. HAYES Son S Male W 9 OH Attends School OH OH Winnie MONROE Other W Female MU 50 KY Servant KY KY Mary MONROE Other S Female MU 23 OH Servant KY KY Anna E. O'BRIEN Other S Female W 45 IRE Servant IRE IRE Mary A. BURNS Other M Female W 36 SCO Servant SCO SCO Mary J. BURNS Other S Female W 3 DC At Home MA SCO __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Rutherford B. Hayes Category:American Methodists Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American solicitors Category:Cardiovascular disease deaths in Ohio Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:Governors of Ohio Category:Alumni of Harvard Law School Category:History of the United States (1865–1918) Category:Alumni of Kenyon College Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Ohio Category:Ohio Republicans Category:Ohio State University trustees Category:People from Delaware, Ohio Category:People from Fremont, Ohio Category:People of Ohio in the American Civil War Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Republican Party Presidents of the United States Category:Republican Party state governors of the United States Category:Republican Party (United States) presidential nominees Category:Union Army generals Category:United States presidential candidates, 1876